Rain Check -complete
by LeeB
Summary: Story set around events in episode
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Filler for "No Compromises"  
Rating : R  
Disclaimer: All rights belong to J. Michael Straczynski , Warner Bros. etc.  
  
  
  
Rain Check  
  
  
Part 1  
Delenn was angry, she couldn't believe that John would decide to go ahead with the Inauguration Ceremony even after the threat to his life, and especially since she had made it clear to him, even without words how she felt about that idea. She also couldn't believe Lochley was willing to go ahead with it either, but that was another matter. She was trying to remind herself to breathe very deeply and be calm before she spoke to him; at present she was having very little success. Garibaldi, Franklin and the others were uneasy and frustrated as well. She suspected they were as discomforted by her very obvious anger with her husband as well as by his decision to go ahead with the ceremony as planned. She was so completely angry with him and that was rare. They irritated each other at times, certainly disagreed strongly over things at times, but she couldn't recall ever having been furious with him before or he with her. She didn't yet trust herself to open her mouth and say anything; she was so angry and she knew launching into a tirade would be the least effective way of dealing with this situation. He was clearly dug in and a lecture from her would only make it worse. She and John had also never been this angry with each other in this public of an arena. For the most part their quarrels had been private, with a few exceptions in the council chambers where they had not agreed with each other. Even then they had mostly been able to keep it at the level of Captain or President and Ambassador, and the more personal feelings had been dealt with when they were alone.   
  
Lochley had declared that she was going to go talk to security and make the final arrangements for the ceremony. Garibaldi had followed her out of the room, and slowly with troubled looks the rest also filed out of the room leaving Sheridan and Delenn alone. She had walked across to the other side of the room putting as much distance between them as she could. Giving herself time to breathe and to think.  
  
Sheridan could tell that Delenn was not just angry, she was furious. He had never seen her this angry with him or anyone, besides perhaps Londo. He did not like this, not one bit. This was not one of those arguments or disagreements that come up in most relationships, like you didn't call and say you were going to be late for dinner, or forgetting to pick up the groceries, or never putting the toilet seat down, or those kinds of things. This wasn't even on the level of some of the more work related disagreements they have, ever had. They both have very similar sets of values, sense of honor and integrity; and although he was a soldier and she a diplomat of the religious caste, over the years of knowing each other and working together they each had developed a significant respect and understanding of each other. Also over time each had found more in common with the other's beliefs and how the other looked at the universe. They very often agreed on the bigger points; and being that they were both intelligent, and open minded, and again with deep respect for each other, the smaller points were usually able to be worked out. Sheridan knew that this was different.  
  
She heard his steps coming across the room as he walked toward her.  
  
"Delenn, I know that you're angry, but can we talk about this?" His voice was low, tentative, and there was that gentleness that she had come to recognize as being there only for her.  
  
She turned and looked at him, her eyes still angry and snapping. She opened her mouth to speak but knew that the words would come out angry and wrong. She would not yell or accuse him, that was not her way, nor would it solve anything. She closed her mouth, opened her arms, put them around him, and held him tightly.  
  
Sheridan was taken by surprise. He had been expecting and waiting to be in the middle of their first really big fight. As the moments passed since he had voiced his decision, his stomach had knotted tighter and tighter. He knew it was the decision he had to make. He also knew that she did not agree with him, and she did not like it. Never before had something they both felt this strongly about been in direct opposition to how the other one felt. It had occurred to him, that never before in the three plus years that they had known each other, with the exception of the time Anna had returned from Z Ha dum had anything resulted in them being truly angry with one another.  
  
Now, well, he was thinking that he had no idea how to fight with her, not about something like this. He had no idea how they would find a solution. He did not want to be in the middle of this, but here he was. He believed the decision he made was the only one he could make. It was important now, right from the start, to establish the Interstellar Alliance and himself as the president. He believed going ahead with the ceremony was the only way to establish what the Alliance stood for. He knew she did not believe it was important to begin establishing those things in this way. So here they were.   
  
He stood there with his wife's arms around him, aching for her and what she was feeling; aching for himself and what this was doing to both of them. He returned the embrace, holding her so tightly she could barely breathe. He wanted to say something. He wanted one of them to say something, to end this excruciating silence. He didn't know what to say that would help right now. He knew she was very angry, but he knew that with her as with himself, there were probably a myriad of things she was feeling right now and he did not know what those were. As well as he knew this woman who was his wife, his soul mate, his best friend, his lover; right now she was a mystery to him.  
  
She stepped back from him slightly, moving her hands to his chest. He kept his arms around her lightly. "John, it sometimes seems to me as though you almost seek out every dangerous situation possible and put yourself right in the middle of it, even when there is the opportunity to walk away. She paused taking a moment to breathe deeply. "So many times I have watched you do this. Most of those times, though, it has nearly been my undoing to watch you go. I have known that it was what you felt you must do, that you were destined to do; I have not liked it but I have understood it and supported you. This time I cannot understand, andI do not know how I can support you. I do not understand why you feel you must do this in this way." Her eyes searched deeply into his, still angry and frustrated but also full of her love for him and her struggle to understand.  
  
  
He looked away from her gaze briefly, thinking, remembering. Over the nearly four years that they had known each other, and the last year-year and a half in particular, they had both put their lives on the line more times that he cared to recall. They had both been willing and able to watch the other go into circumstances from which they might not have returned; the battle for earth, the wheel of fire and on and on it seemed. They had done it, not because it hadn't nearly undone them but because fate or destiny or the universe had thrust them into circumstances that were bigger than either of them and both of them. They had been at the center, as it were, of events that had changed their galaxy. Those events would impact the next hundred years or more, and now once again the two of them together, were setting out to forge the future for the galaxy that they had changed.  
  
"Delenn, I can't hide from this guy. There would just be another and another. We have to set the stage now for how the Alliance will deal with terrorism and terrorists. If Earth history has taught us anything, it has taught us exactly what he said. No amount of security is enough if he or anyone else is willing to exchange his life for the target." He looked into those eyes that he had come to love and to cherish, to rely on so much.  
  
"I have no death wish, nor any wish to leave you, but you know I am not one to sit back and let others do the work, take the risks. The Alliance is in it's infancy, how we handle these situations now will determine whether or not it ever grows into its own. You had to have known that if the council named me president of the alliance that I would want to be, need to be, in the middle of it all, hands on." He moved his hands up her arms, gently, and smiled. "Right."  
  
Her eyes continued to search his. This whole event was something she had just not anticipated, or at least not this soon. Things had been moving so rapidly over the last several months. Her going back to Minbar, surrendering to Shakiri, the wheel of fire, Neroon's death, reforming the Gray Council, the battles for earth, John being betrayed and captured, Clark taking his own life. Then John being rescued, and resigning from earthforce. She and G'Kar and Londo forming the alliance, and John being named president, then their marriage. They had only been married for a few weeks and barely back on Babylon 5. She was just not yet ready for another threat that he could be taken from her. Not now when they had fully committed to one another and not yet really had a chance to settle into their life as husband and wife.   
  
Was that why she was so angry? Was his decision, his reasons, really a surprise to her? Was he acting in a manner not consistent with what she had come to know so well, if uneasily at times, about this man she so deeply loved. She was no longer angry. She was just saddened and afraid. Saddened that anyone would desire to kill this man because of what he stood for, what he had fought and been willing to sacrifice himself for. He stood for freedom, justice, honor, integrity, belief in the rights and dignity of all beings, and he had a willingness to put his own life in jeopardy to make those things possible. So much of what she loved and honored in him others would seek to destroy. Yes, by that she was saddened and angered and fearful.   
  
  
She sighed a great sigh and rested her forehead against his chest for a moment, then stepped back and looked in his eyes. "You are right John. I do not like it and it is most inconvenient, but you are right." And a part of me wants to ask you to cancel this ceremony anyway, just because I ask it. But I cannot ask you to be anyone other than who you are. I will talk to Michael and the others and we will take every precaution that we can....." She hesitated for a moment.   
  
He smiled gently into her eyes. "What?"  
  
"You are right, John, but I am also right. Promise me that you will not be..... that you will be careful until we can arrest this man, until the ceremony is over. Keep a security detail with you at all times. Do not make it easy for this assassin to succeed with his plan."   
  
Those eyes of hers that could be so gentle, beautiful, forgiving and full of love, were full of the fire, hardness and determination that he had also come to know. He knew from her eyes that she would not take no for an answer on this matter. He also knew that as much as he hated having security around him, that she was right. He had no business playing the martyr and making it any easier for this bastard to do what he had set out to do.  
  
"All right, Delenn, I promise.........I'll keep someone with me."  
  
She smiled in relief, she had expected that he might argue with her, she knew he hated having body guards or security, he hated it. But she knew she was right and that he could see it, and that if he didn't agree they would really have something to fight about. She put her hand to his cheek and held his face, searching it, memorizing it as if she hadn't already.  
  
"You promised me twenty years, John Sheridan, you may not be careless and leave me one moment .......sooner," she whispered.  
  
"I'll do the best that I can to keep that promise." He agreed softly as he brought his mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply, all his feeling for her spoken through the touch of their mouths. They pulled apart, breathless. "I love you, Delenn of the family Mir." He took her hand in his and held it to his heart. "I will not let anyone take me from you just yet."  
  
Her eyes were once again full of the overwhelming love and connection that they shared which at times made him feel as though he were drowning in them. Her answer was to pull his mouth to hers once again and kiss him thoroughly, holding his body as tightly to her as she could. He could feel his body beginning to respond to hers on all levels. He drew back reluctantly, again breathless and almost disoriented.  
  
He cleared his voice, and brought his hand to trace her mouth and eyes. "As much as I would love to take you back to my place and let us both forget about everything that has happened in the last few hours, we have a ceremony to prepare for. May I have a rain check, Ambassador?"  
  
She was smiling, then looked puzzled. "Rain check?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Part II  
Rain Check  
  
He laughed, there were still some human phrases that she did not yet understand. "A rain check is like an IOU."   
  
"I ......O......U....."? Another questioning glance.   
  
"Yes, it's ah well when you ....... Well a rain check is when you don't have the time to do something, or you are sick or something, so you get a "rain check" and pick up where you left off, so to speak, at another time". Her face was clearly puzzled.   
  
"John, I understand what it means to reschedule or postpone something, but what does rain have to do with us needing to resume our duties now and continue this.........". With that statement she reached up and brought his mouth to hers. Her lips started at the corner of his mouth and moved over his lips her tongue gliding along his lower lip, pressing against it. Knowing better, he opened his mouth to her anyway and their tongues met and tangled till they both needed more air. ".........later," she breathed.  
  
"Delenn, you are not playing fair." He was flustered and trying to get some distance from her. After all, they were still newly weds and had waited a long time before becoming intimate; it was difficult some times to maintain their professional decorum just now when all they wanted was to be with each other, with no one else around. Sheridan was thinking to himself that after all, he was only human. "Ah, wha.....what was the question?" She laughed.   
  
"We were discussing rain checks and IOU's."   
  
"Oh, yeah right. Well it had to do with rain because in earth history some things that would have taken place outside would have to be postponed because it would be raining."   
  
"Oh." Her expression told him that she understood but still didn't really understand. "It is not raining now John." She smiled flirtatiously. He somehow felt as though the collar of his shirt was becoming tighter. "And what is an IOU?" He cleared his throat.   
  
"Well .......ah......an IOU is when, say for instance, I owed you something that I couldn't deliver right now, so I would write out a piece of paper that said I owed you whatever, and that I agreed to deliver at a stated time. Then I would put my signature to the paper and give it to you to hold as proof of the agreement, and you present the IOU and I'm supposed to come across with the goods." She smiled at him a little wickedly.   
  
"Well, Mister. President, since you refuse to "deliver" now, I will give you a rain check if you will give me an IOU. And I hope you realize the seriousness of being indebted to one of the most influential ambassadors in the Alliance." He grinned and moved closer to her again. He tilted his head and raised his right hand as if swearing an oath.   
  
"Oh trust me, Ambassador, I realize the enormity of the diplomatic ramifications if I were to not honor this debt. And may I say I have never been more happily indebted to anyone." He bent his head for a brief kiss this time, knowing better than to press fate too closely.   
  
  
"Rain check." As always, she repeated a new phrase to begin to incorporate it into her repertoire. "By all means then, Mr. President, you may have your rain check, when I get my IOU." Her face then grew serious. "But now I am going to talk to Mr. Allen about your security detail." She kept her hand in his, her eyes locked with his, as long as possible as she moved away from him and left the room.  
  
He shook his head. She was ............she was more than all of his words could define, and he thanked the universe for bringing her into his life. He would not have been nor would he continue to be, able to walk the path that he walked, without her strength, courage and support. The role that life had handed to him, and that he had accepted, was a very heavy one indeed, as was hers. They both needed the person that the other one was, to continue to walk the path that was shaping a galaxy, and the future.  
  
Sheridan triggered his link. "Sheridan to C&C."  
  
"C&C, go ahead Mister President."  
  
He still always was expecting to hear Captain at the other end of their sentences; it took him a minute to respond.  
  
"Yes, patch me through to Mr. Allen."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Sheridan heard Zach's voice--------"Security."  
  
"Zach, it's me, I want a guard stationed outside my office until further notice, or until we get this guy. The detail goes where I go, at least until after the ceremony this afternoon."   
  
"Ah, yes.......yes, sir." Zach's voice sounded startled and unbelieving.   
  
Was he really that predictable, he thought to himself. "Yeah, I know Zach, but I promised someone, besides it is the smart thing to do, and sometimes....... well sometimes, she outranks me." His voice had a laugh in it.   
  
Zach looked up, his mouth open, as he saw Ambassador Delenn standing in front of his desk with a small slightly triumphant smile on her face. She had walked into his office just in time to hear Sheridan's last sentence.  
  
"Any leads yet, Zach?" Zach's attention was drawn back to his link.  
  
"No sir, but every available person is working on it, and we are working out the details for securing the ceremony as we speak."  
  
"Good, but don't go overboard, Zach .........." Zach looked at Delenn to see the smile leave her face, her mouth opened to interrupt Sheridan in protest.  
  
"More isn't always better, Zach, just get this guy so we can get on with business. I have a new Alliance to run, and this guy is getting in my way." His voice was hard and impatient now. "Sheridan out."  
  
"Yes, sir." Zach responded reflexively, even though he knew that Sheridan had already terminated the conversation.  
  
He looked at Delenn. "Ambassador, I assume you are here to help arrange for the security for the ceremony."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Allen."   
  
Zach started to say something but she interrupted him.  
  
"And remember you heard him say that sometimes I outrank him. This is one of those times; are we absolutely, crystal, clear on this matter, Mr. Allen?" She emphasized, using a phrase she had often heard John use.  
  
"Yes, Ambassador, crystal clear."  
  
"Good, see to it that a guard is placed outside John's office and goes with him everywhere, and I do mean everywhere, until this man is caught.--" "-And, Mr. Allen, I want to be the one to brief the guard, as well as the security detail, and I will also be assigning a detail of rangers, as well."   
  
"Ah...." He knew from the look on her face that he might as well just agree, she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and she would figure out some way to pull rank on him to see that it was done the way she wanted it. "Sure, Ambassador. I'll send the detail to you for briefing within the next 30 minutes."   
  
"Thank you, Zach." She touched his arm, and her smile reflected her gratitude.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Sheridan had worked in his office most of the remaining time before the ceremony; he hadn't really noticed the presence of security until he left for his quarters to shower and change . The guard followed him the whole way, staying a pace or two behind and saying nothing. Sheridan was reminded just why he hated this sort of thing. He was already inwardly seething at the necessity of having a guard with him by the time they reached his door. And he was starting to wish he could think of any way to change his mind, without his wife divorcing him immediately, or who knew, she might even resort to bodily harm if she was angry enough with him. When the guard started to follow him into his quarters, however, that was where he drew the line.  
  
Sheridan held up a hand. "You can wait right outside the door here, that will be fine."  
  
"But, sir, I had strict instructions not to leave you alone in any place, anywhere."  
  
"Instructions from whom?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Ambassador Delenn, sir, she briefed me herself. She was very clear, sir." Sheridan wasn't sure, but he thought the guard's voice almost squeaked out of nervousness.  
  
Sheridan could swear he saw beads of sweat forming on the security guard's face. He grinned a little. He could just about imagine the look that Delenn had given this guy when briefing him. He wouldn't want to be on the bad side of that look either. She was definitely being very thorough.   
  
"Yes, well, you can wait right out here, and I will call you if I need anything."  
  
"Sir, Ambassador Delenn was very specific, sir, she said not to leave you alone anywhere." His voice was sounding more and more nervous.  
  
Sheridan was beginning to rub the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was beginning to get really aggravated. "Look, Thompson, I know the ambassador wanted someone with me at all times today, but there is only one entrance to my quarters, so if you're out here, nobody can get in there." Sheridan emphasized with his finger. "And I draw the line at needing someone to nursemaid me through a shower and change of clothing. You will wait out here while I prepare for the ceremony in there. Is that perfectly clear to you, Thompson?" Sheridan thought he heard the man gulp.  
  
"Yes, Mr. President, perfectly clear, sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sheridan walked into his quarters, expelling a frustrated breath through pursed lips. He was getting more frustrated and angry with this whole turn of events. He hadn't even wanted this damned inauguration in the first place, but now was all but forced to go through with it, or make the Alliance appear weak and unprepared. Welcome to your new life, he thought to himself. He was removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt as he moved toward his bedroom. In an instant he froze, as he heard a noise from the bedroom. Odd the doors were closed, he knew he hadn't closed them when he had left this morning. He reached into the desk in the living room, and pulled out a PPG he kept for emergencies. As the president of the Alliance, he no longer wore a side arm; but he just didn't feel comfortable not having one around in case he needed it, especially after so many years of wearing one. He pressed the energy cap into the charged position. He walked quietly across the room,and silently slid open the bedroom doors. There was definitely someone moving around in the bathroom. Footsteps were moving closer to the door leading to the bedroom. Sheridan quickly crossed the bedroom and backed up against the far wall to the left of the bathroom door. He waited as the steps drew closer   



	3. Chapter 3

Rain Check III  
  
Sheridan quickly crossed the bedroom and backed up against the far wall to the left of the bathroom door. He waited as the steps drew closer and closer to his position. As the person stepped into the door frame he placed the PPG to their temple, then immediately dropped it to the floor as though it had burned through his hand.  
  
"My God! Delenn, what are you doing here?" His face was ashen and he was yelling loudly.  
  
"John!" Delenn's face was also deathly white. She had been in the process of knotting her bathrobe around her waist, but when he had startled her she had dropped the belt; she was standing there, frozen and aghast, naked underneath the bathrobe. "I was getting ready for the ceremony...........!!"   
  
Her explanation was interrupted by a PPG blast as Thompson, and a whole security detail, burst through the door. Sheridan reflexively spun Delenn around and pushed her back into the bathroom, then bent and picked up the PPG.  
  
Thompson, on high alert, took in the scene before him. Delenn with a robe wide open without anything on beneath it; Sheridan pushing her out of the line of fire back through the bathroom door, and Sheridan picking up a PPG off the floor.   
  
"Sir, we heard voices and yelling, you were supposed to be the only one in here." The rest of the guards were getting ready to do a thorough search of the place.  
  
Sheridan waved off the detail. "It is okay, Thompson, everything is fine." His voice had begun to take on that gravely, rough quality that indicated he was getting very irritated.  
  
Thompson's eyes once again went to the PPG that the president was holding, and to the sounds coming from the bathroom. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening here, but it was clear to him that Sheridan was exerting an enormous amount of effort to control his temper. It was just registering that they had blasted their way into Sheridan's quarters, pretty much most of the detail had gotten the view of Ambassador Delenn with out her clothing, and there was no intruder. Thompson's adam's apple was moving up and down rapidly as he gulped in air trying to slow down his breathing. Today was most definitely not his day. He respected Sheridan immensely, and would lay down his life for him, but never again in his life did he want to be closer than 50 feet from him.   
  
"Thompson, you and your men can take it back outside." Sheridan's voice was tight and terse.   
  
"Sir, I ........it sounded like there was an intruder, sir. Mister President, I apologize for our mistake." Sheridan opened his mouth then stopped. He shook his head and relaxed just slightly.   
  
"Thompson.....", his voice trailed off. "Ah, look, Ambassador Delenn......... I was not expecting her to be here until a bit later, we both kind of surprised each other. Everything is okay, and you can go back outside the door, we'll let you know if we need anything." His smile was tight-lipped and pasted on, as he guided Thompson out of his quarters. Thompson turned and surveyed the room once more as he was being escorted out, he saw ambassador Delenn step out of the bathroom, this time the robe she was wearing belted securely. Thompson looked at Sheridan's expression and didn't even bother to think about arguing.   
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"John!" Delenn's voice was raised as she began.  
  
"Delenn!!" He interrupted. "What are you doing here? I could have killed you, damnit!" His voice wasn't just raised, he was yelling. He felt as though he wanted to grab someone by the throat and choke the life out of them.  
  
Delenn began to get indignant, he was yelling at her and she had done nothing to deserve it. Before she opened her mouth to begin yelling back, however, she realized that it was simply his way, pretty much the way all humans and particularly males coped with their intense fears, by turning them into intense angers. Once he had a moment to realize they were both all right he would calm down a bit. No good would come of turning this into an argument that would have nothing to do with whatever they ended up arguing about. After all, that fight or flight mechanism, as the humans called it, had served them well as a species, in evolutionary terms, but it played havoc with their interpersonal relationships.  
  
"John......." Her voice was calm, much calmer than she felt. "I came to prepare for the ceremony, I did not expect that you would be here for another while yet. And I did not expect you would be walking about with a weapon drawn. I didn't think you even carried one anymore." Her voice did rise just a bit at the end.  
  
Sheridan was starting to calm down a bit, his heart was not racing so madly and feeling as though it were skipping beats. "I don't carry one anymore, but I have one here in case we need it. And damn, I just didn't think about you coming here instead of your place to get ready. With having guards with me everywhere, and this whole assassination threat, I guess I am getting just a little paranoid. I had just argued with Thompson to get him to wait outside, and then I walk in here and there was clearly someone in here. It just did not even cross my mind that it would be you." He looked at her sheepishly. "All I thought of was that it was an intruder. I guess I am not entirely used to the fact that I am now not living alone anymore, especially with the way we are alternating quarters and neither of us being really here or there." He went to her and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "If anything had happened to you.......... I want this guy off my station and out of our lives. Right now, I swear, if I could get my hands on him, I would have all I could do to keep myself from killing him with my bare hands." His jaw clenched and he was almost hurting her, he was holding on so tight.  
  
She held to him tightly in return. This was beginning to seem like a nightmare from which they could not wake themselves. She stepped back from him slightly, and ran her hands from his chest to his face. She needed to touch him, she always felt when she was near him that pull for physical contact. She often had to restrain herself in public; in the council chambers, to keep from touching his face, his arm, reaching for his hand. It was an intense and powerful bond that they shared, and situations such as this only seemed to intensify it.   
  
"I am fine, and we will get through this. And we both need to get dressed for the ceremony, it is now less than an hour away", she reminded.  
  
He nodded, "I'm going to shower really quickly and I will be right with you. Wait for me, okay?" He bent and gently kissed her lips.  
  
She smiled. "Of course I will wait for you; you are after all my escort, it wouldn't do to appear at such an affair without an escort." She flirted.   
  
She saw his eyes darken as he turned and looked at her and stepped closer. She knew what that look meant, and what he had on his mind. "John Sheridan, we have to go; go get in the shower, now."   
  
"You could always join me, help me wash up; it would go faster." He grinned back, seductively continuing their flirting.  
  
She felt herself flushing with the intensity of his gaze, and the thought of what he had on his mind. "John, you know we cannot be late, and we do not have time for this now." She smiled at him. "If you wish to claim your rain check later you had better hurry now." She kissed him quickly as she now pushed him through the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Hey!" She heard him protest half-heartedly. "What's the universe coming to when a guy can't even proposition his own wife! I think you're going to owe me two rain checks, Ambassador!", he stated loudly. She could hear him continuing to mutter as he went about getting ready.  
  
John stepped out of the bathroom about thirty minutes later, showered, his beard neatly trimmed and dressed in a very attractive looking dark suit. Delenn had finished dressing a few minutes earlier, and was checking in with security and Michael from the living room. She turned as she heard John's step behind her. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Wow, you look absolutely beautiful, Delenn. Is that a new outfit?"   
  
Delenn blushed, she enjoyed his admiration and his appreciation. "Yes, it is, I had it made specifically for this occasion. It seems that I have married a very important man, and this is a very important day for him. I wanted to wear something special for the occasion." Her garments were all gold. All the layers that she typically wore in contrasting colors, were all gold. It was a color that was very well suited to her. She took his breath away sometimes, with her beauty, and this was one of them.  
  
" I shall be very honored to escort you to this fiasco, Ambassador, and may I say, that I believe that my wife will be the most beautiful woman in attendance." His glance traveled her frame from head to toe, and he let out a low whistle. "Have I told you today, how much I love you, my beautiful wife?And how very much I am looking forward to that rain check after all this nonsense is over with," he asked, his voice husky with emotion.   
  
"Yes." She held out her hands to him, and he took them in his. "But you may tell me as often as you like." She smiled up at him with shining eyes full of love, and yet there was also the lingering apprehension for what was ahead. They both knew that the most likely time for B5's would-be assassin to strike, would be at the ceremony. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed at the lines of worry that had formed there just since this morning.  
  
"It is going to be all right, Delenn." He bent close and whispered to her, kissing her lightly. She knew he was trying to comfort her, and was speaking with a certainty that he himself did not feel.   
  
She smiled back, willing herself to keep up with his pretense. "Shall we go then, Mr. President? Being the guest of honor does not entitle one to be late for events such as these. Besides, if we don't go soon I will find it very difficult to refrain from .....how is it you say......cashing in my IOU". Her fingers went to his face, tracing his jaw, then his mouth, seductively.   
  
He growled low in his throat, then smiled his most reassuring smile, and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, and led her out into the corridor. Thompson was there with a full security detail. Sheridan clenched his jaw, and Delenn felt him tense in irritation. She looked up at him and stroked his arm with a calming motion.  
  
At least, he thought to himself, they were in dress uniforms, making it look somewhat like an honor guard escort and not his being surrounded by body guards. Either way, it wasn't exactly his style, but for now it would have to do. He had made a promise to the most beautiful woman in his universe and he wouldn't break it now.   
  
Shortly after entering the rotunda, he and Delenn became separated as they went around the room, making small talk, shaking hands, working the room as the politicians call it. They met up some minutes later in the middle.   
  
"I thought that we talked about an inconspicuous presence from security, they are everywhere," he complained.  
  
"Compared with what Michael wanted, this is inconspicuous." She commented as she went on waving and smiling at people. "Michael wanted to strip search everyone at the door." She smiled up at him.  
  
He shook his head and laughed slightly. "Well then thank god you talked him out of that. I have no desire to be struck blind by the sight of Londo naked." She gave him a disapproving look but found that she couldn't help but smile at the image that presented.  
  
They made small talk and shook hands and smiled till his hand hurt and his mouth was so tight he didn't think it would ever fully open again. He was impatient to start this ceremony and get it over with, but apparently G'Kar was still working on the finer points of the Declaration of Principles or something. Sheridan noticed a disturbance to his right at the only door security was allowing as access to the inaugural reception. He saw Stephen move across the room toward what appeared to be a boy, disheveled and bleeding. Security was trying to hold him back and bar his entry into the room. Stephen intervened, insisting they let him go. He was trying to say something to Stephen, his mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. He kept trying, but nothing. Suddenly, Franklin's whole body stiffened and his hand went to his forehead as a pained look crossed his face. Sheridan was now half crouched behind Franklin, Delenn was moving toward her knees to assist the doctor with the injured boy. Like a jolt of lightening, an image cascaded across Sheridan's vision. He both saw, and felt, himself staring at the Gaim ambassador; as in slow motion, the ambassador pulled a PPG out of no where, and fired almost point blank into the chest of the President of the Interstellar Alliance.   
  
Sheridan both saw and felt his chest explode in pain and blood, as his body jerked and began to fall.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Rain Check  
Part IV  
  
  
The "vision" was simultaneously broadcast to anyone within 10 feet of the boy, now collapsed, in Franklin's arms. Delenn felt a wave of nausea as she was kneeling to help Stephen with the boy, and her mind was invaded by a telepathic intrusion. She watched the intruded vision in horror, as she "saw" the Gaim ambassador shoot her husband point blank, with a PPG. "Noooooooo.!!" The horrified word was ripped from her throat, as she quickly stood, placing her body in front of her husband's.   
  
All hell was breaking loose around them as the boy also cried out. G'Kar, who had finally arrived, grabbed Delenn, and pulled her from the line of fire, nearly pulling her to the floor. Security was pulling Sheridan down and away; several men, all but jumping him, tried to shield him with their bodies. He was insistently trying to reach Delenn, but they had been pulled in two different directions. A security guard went down, as all others turned their weapons on the Gaim, who had taken off his mask, and was revealed to actually be very human. The would be assassin grabbed a frightened guest, held his weapon to her temple, as he ran out into the corridor.  
  
Delenn rushed to Sheridan's side as his hyper-vigilant eyes sought her out. She pulled him into her arms. "John!" Her voice was shaking, as was her entire body. "I'm okay, it's okay." He held her tightly for a moment, then he turned to Zach. Zach had already put out an APB on John Clemmons, whom Garibaldi had at last been able to identify through his voice print.  
  
Garibaldi was working as quickly as he could to try to identify the human who had attempted to assassinate Sheridan, but at this point he was not having a lot of luck. He kept asking questions to which he was getting no satisfactory answers. Then he asked the right question and a file came up with a picture. Garibaldi read more of the history.....what he saw made him swallow hard. "Damn . . . !" He was out of his office, and on the move in a heartbeat.   
  
G'Kar approached Sheridan, "I assume this will postpone the rest of the ceremony?" With a glance at Delenn, Sheridan let everyone within hearing distance know that the ceremony was going to go forward. "No, he had his chance and he blew it, he won't get this close again," Sheridan replied. "We need to make sure they all understand we will not be intimidated; we continue." Sheridan looked pointedly at Zach as he moved into the observation dome with Delenn. "We'll get him, Zach," he said aloud, to no one in particular, "after all, where the hell's he gonna go?"  
  
The guests were now being herded onto the observation dome to complete the swearing in of the president. G'Kar stood beside Sheridan as he began to speak.  
"Whoever speaks for the Alliance, speaks with one voice for many; consequently this contains the first page, of every holy book, of every member, that has joined the Alliance." G'Kar held the book up for everyone to see, and paused.   
  
"Sheridan!" All heads turned toward the viewport in front of them to see a starfury preparing to fire into the chamber at point blank range. "Everyone else can go, but Sheridan, you are a dead man."  
  
Sheridan stepped a little closer forward and signaled everyone else to leave the room. "Firing at that range, you are just as dead as I am," he informed the pilot. Delenn walked across the room to stand at Sheridan's side. He turned and looked at her, and for the briefest of instants was about to protest. He knew, however, it would do no good. She would not leave, and they had no time to argue. Besides, it would only give this person, who wanted revenge, one more reason to pull that trigger; to harm someone that Sheridan cared so deeply about. At this point, this man had nothing at all left to lose. As the tension mounted, Sheridan saw another starfury pull into view behind the assassin's and he heard Garibaldi's voice.   
  
"Got him." Garibaldi used his grappling hooks to bring the other starfury about, and jettisoned it away from the station. B5's defense grid made short work of the tumbling starfury and it's would be assassin. Sheridan and Delenn turned toward each other, and he took her hands in his, relief flooding his face.  
  
G'Kar approached them both with a look of sainted long-suffering on his face. "Do you want to be president?" He asked in an annoyed voice. "Yes," Sheridan responded, looking over at Delenn. "Put your hand on the book and say `I do', G'Kar replied tersely. Sheridan again exchanged glances with Delenn. He put his hand on the book.   
  
"I do," he said clearly and vehemently.   
  
"Fine, done, let's eat," G'Kar pronounced as he walked away. Delenn and Sheridan just looked at one another and laughed, and they too went to join the rest of the reception in progress.   
  
John insisted they stay and attend the banquet; it was important to send the message that terrorism would not stop the business, nor the mission of the Interstellar Alliance.  
Much later that evening, they escaped from the party; Delenn being satisfied that no one would be significantly offended at the perhaps early departure of the guest of honor. They had stayed much longer than John would have liked, but he knew she was more the diplomat than he. He trusted her sense of timing for their departure more than his own. He knew she would know better when it would be politically correct to leave this particular event. Experience had taught him it was wiser to trust her savvy, more than his abhorrence and avoidance at these kinds of affairs. It had been a very long and tense day.   
  
He had been thinking about the rain check that was due him, for at least the last hour, as he had watched his wife moving about through the crowd smiling here, making small talk there. He shook his head; he still couldn't believe she was his and he was hers. He very much wanted to get back to.. . . Well, it would have to be Delenn's place tonight, so they could remind each other of just that. The repairs on his door had not yet been completed after security had blasted through it this afternoon; and although it would close, it would not lock, and right now he didn't quite feel comfortable without a locking door. He also did not want a security guard outside his door tonight. Tonight, he wanted to be alone, with his wife. He knew, however, that right now he was still too tense and wound up to really be able to unwind, or be fully present when he collected that rain check, which he was so looking forward to.   
  
He held out his hand to Delenn as they left the reception. "Walk with me for a bit, before we go to your place?" It was a question as well as a request.  
  
She smiled up at him and took his offered hand. "Where shall we go?"  
  
"The Zen garden." He enjoyed it there, it was mostly peaceful and relaxing and he was hoping it would be rather unoccupied tonight, so they would have considerable privacy there. He had always enjoyed the place, but it had come to have special significance for both of them. Many of the early conversations that he had had with his now wife, had taken place in the Zen garden. It was there, that he first let himself acknowledge, the littlest bit, that he might be falling in love with her.  
  
She smiled back. She knew that he recalled the impromptu meetings they had had in the garden. He could be such a romantic, as the humans say. She also knew why he wanted to walk and shake off some of the day before they went "home". He simply would not only go through the motions of intimacy. He very deliberately had developed strategies to leave everything else behind him when they were intimate. There were certainly many, many, times when things weighed heavily upon him; but he refused out of love, respect and his sense of chivalry, to not be fully present with her when they made love. He would often walk around the station, or go to the batting cages, or whatever he had to do to shake things, if he needed to, before joining her for the evening. Of course, there were times when he worked very late, and he did not come home until she was already long asleep. There were times when that was hard for her. Delenn felt that he, that they both, deserved a certain amount of time each day for just themselves; to be just two people not long married, and very much in love with each other. However, with their responsibilities, that could not always be. So she tried not to begrudge the nights when he could not be there, to touch, and to hold, when she went to sleep. Delenn was also very aware of, and honored by, the commitment that he made to be fully present with her, when he was with her. It was a commitment she made to him as equally.  
  
  
TBC  
  



	5. Conclusion

Rain Check   
Conclusion  
  
They walked arm in arm; at first talking quietly about the day that they had just endured, then gradually Sheridan shifted the subject to other things: their next visit to Minbar and recent calls from his family, whom Delenn had only just met before their wedding. She knew he was shifting the focus to anything but what had happened that day. They passed others in the corridors and in the garden, but they were, for the most part, oblivious. Passersby, however, were not oblivious to this couple, strolling arm in arm, clearly so in love with each other. Some of those that they passed knew who these two were, others did not, but none could miss the depth of love and the bond between them.   
  
The "professional" demeanor and personae that they donned for "official" events, council meetings et cetera, had generated rumors when their marriage had first become public knowledge.  
They had perfected those "professional" personae during the first two years of their growing relationship; knowing full well that were it to be publicly known the ambassador from Minbar and the Earthforce military governor, and Captain of Babylon 5 were becoming a couple, it would have had disastrous complications for both of them. Not to mention, the potential fallout from each of their homeworlds as well. His being still considered StarKiller, by many of her people, had only added to their knowing that in the beginning they must keep their relationship very private, and very discrete.  
  
When news of their relationship had become more public they had wanted it to be known that both took their "jobs" and professional obligations seriously, and that those were separate from their relationship as a couple. His voice was not hers, neither was her voice his. A stranger, seeing them together only in the council chamber, might not even know of their personal relationship.   
Now that their relationship was definitely in the open, they continued to be acutely aware of their duties to those whom they represented; which for the most part was no conflict at all. In the past, at times, issues had arisen which had put them on opposite sides of a point of contention. Their marriage, in the beginning, had been touted as a political alliance; a marriage likened to the joining of royal houses to strengthen dynasties. However, anyone anywhere near them when they were "off the clock," would have no doubts about their marriage. It was obvious that the propaganda, implying theirs was a marriage of political expediency, was absolutely false.   
  
They walked for some time and she noticed, as they walked, that the lines of tension were leaving his face. His voice was getting lower and softer, he was smiling and joking more. She felt herself relaxing as well. To say this had been a very difficult day for both of them, was an understatement of colossal proportions. She especially felt how difficult it had been for her. It was always harder to be the one left to stand, and watch, when he was in jeopardy, and to really not feel as though there was much she could do to prevent him from coming to harm.   
  
They came to a bench and he motioned for her to sit with him. They sat with arms around each other, each lost in the other. He bent and kissed her; his kiss at first light and gentle. As she met his emotion and matched it, however, the kiss deepened, became intense and full of all that he had been holding in check all day. The intensity of the kiss continued to build and it seemed to last an eternity. They were shifting positions, attempting as much contact between them as possible. By the time they came up for air, Delenn was practically in his lap. He bent his head again for round two. This time both were becoming lost in the sensation, and the moment. His hands were pressing her body as tightly to as much of his as their current circumstances would allow. Her hands were in his hair, caressing, and holding his mouth to hers. Their kisses continued to deepen and become more passionate, their breathing became shallow and rapid. Delenn broke off the kiss.   
  
"John......." Her voice was breathless and husky with growing arousal. Her hand was on his chest holding him away, which in reality was the last thing that she wanted; however, this was a very public place, and although they were on their own "private time" right now, given who they were, carrying on past this point in such a public place would be inappropriate. "John, we . . . John, I did not agree to the public redemption of your raincheck," she laughed lightly as both her hands moved to his chest and she bent to kiss him lightly once again.   
  
"HMMM, HMMMM." They heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Would the two of you consider hearing the suggestion that taking your, ahh, little party, to a more private location, might be a good idea?" Michael was standing over them, shaking his head and smiling at the same time.  
  
Delenn blushed to the roots of her hair and John grinned an embarrassed, sheepish grin.   
  
"Mr. Garibaldi, since when has it been part of your job to break up public necking?" Sheridan asked, trying to keep this somewhat embarrassing situation on a lighter note.   
  
"Since I was appointed head of covert intelligence for the Interstellar Alliance, and specifically, since one of my duties entails insuring the safety of the president of said Alliance. Not that I have anything against romance or anything, Mr. President, but I might point out that in your current state of .....ah........ shall we say, preoccupation, anyone could come out of anywhere and you would be an easy mark. Not to mention the fact that I thought only kids came to the garden to "make out" at this time of night. And, of course, there are still those regulations about public indecency," he added, poking a little fun at the two of them.  
  
"Mr. Garibaldi, I have the right to "make out" with my wife anywhere I choose, thank you very much," Sheridan was laughing in spite of his embarrassment. "And as to indecency, we are both fully clothed, I might remind you." Delenn loved to hear him laugh, but she could not understand what this "making out" that they were talking about was.   
  
Garibaldi snorted. "Mr. President, I wouldn't be able to attest to the fact that you would still be clothed if I had come even five minutes later," Garibaldi laughed. "Geeze you two, get a room, huh?"   
  
  
  
Sheridan groaned, he was quitting while he was ahead, Michael was making this more embarrassing by the minute. "Well now that you have spoiled the mood, Michael, we will be on our way." He held out a hand to Delenn and she took it.   
  
"Good night." Michael called after them, laughing as they walked away arm in arm.  
  
"Good night, Michael." They called back in unison, before quickly becoming absorbed in each other again.  
  
They walked back to Delenn's quarters, talking softly about nothing in particular, holding each other as they walked. Once inside Delenn's place he moved to the couch in the living room. It was much bigger than his and more comfortable. He pulled her with him, his lips never leaving hers. She knew exactly what he was doing. He still had not exactly mastered the art of making love on a Minbari bed. He preferred the couch when they were in her quarters. He pulled her more tightly to him and once again she found herself all but sitting in his lap.   
  
"Now, if you recall, you owe me a rain check, Ambassador, and I have been, very patiently, waiting to collect it." His voice was low and sensuous. He pulled her fully into his lap. In a very short time, they had picked up where they had left off when Michael had interrupted them.   
  
Sheridan deepened his kiss and began caressing his wife, both hands moving over her back, her face, her brow. She, in turn, was trailing small kisses along his jaw and neck. He groaned as their lips met again and parted, their tongues entwining in an intensely intimate kiss. He began tugging at her clothing. She looked very beautiful in them, but he knew from personal experience that she was also very beautiful without anything on whatsoever. Delenn was in turn removing his coat and unbuttoning his shirt. Soon her hands were trailing along his chest, pausing at his nipples, and traveling to his abdomen. He sucked in his breath as her hand dipped slightly below his belt and she began to remove it. For his part, he was finally getting the knack of removing her clothing, it was different than conventional human female garments, and it had taken some practice to become adept at assisting his wife out of her clothing at times such as this.   
  
Their hands and mouths traveled each others bodies, as their clothing finally lay in piles around them. They were still new to each other on this level, but were already coming to know how and where to give and receive pleasure from each other. They kissed and caressed until neither was content with anything less than joining their bodies together. Sheridan stroked her forehead and gazed deeply into her eyes as they shifted their positions and he moved to unite their bodies as one. This woman rocked him to his very soul, and being with her like this, moving as one being, giving and receiving as much pleasure, physical contact and connection as mere mortals were capable of, was sometimes almost more than he could handle and maintain his sanity.   
  
As their heartbeats slowed, and they held each other regaining equilibrium and breath, he once again thanked the universe for crossing their paths. He loved her so much, and he knew that she returned the depth of his feeling. He reached up and pulled a blanket over them as they lay in each others arms. He knew they wouldn't be comfortable sleeping here, but just now he wanted to be together like this, not yet ready to break the closeness they felt. He pulled her into his arms so she was mostly lying on him. She lifted her lips to his and kissed him with immense tenderness and love. He shifted to meet her eyes and they gazed at one another, speaking the depths of their love and commitment without words. Their mouths met again, the kiss deepening as again they began to caress each other slowly and with more deliberation than before. Sheridan felt his body begin to again respond to his wife's kisses and caresses. He was a bit surprised. They both had had an exhausting day and he was no longer a kid. But the depth of feeling and desire that she elicited from him was immeasurable. They made love again, with soft whispers and caresses, deep kisses and looking through to each other's souls as they moved as one, giving and receiving pleasure together.   
  
Sheridan picked up his wife when he could breathe again, and carried her to her bed. He tucked the blankets in around them, pulled her into his arms, and they fell asleep, now absolutely exhausted, and absolutely contented in each others arms.  
  
  
FINIS  
  
  



End file.
